Amaryllis
Origins Yvette Amaryllis was supposed to be just another test subject in one of the many (mostly illegal) attempts in creating the perfect human. After decades of research, scientists found out that implanting DNA sequences from plants into the human body can help rejuvenate and reinvigorate the immune system and organs. However, it was established too late that that formula only worked on XX-type chromosomes, killing over 80 males it was tested on in one big batch. The sole survivor, was one of the two female test subjects - Yvette, whose body miraculously handled the immense change in DNA. When the experiment was over and everyone except them two were dead, she heard some scientists from her pod and opened it with superhuman strength to see whats happening. The other female survivor had developed the same powers she had, however she was being non-submissive and kicking things around in anger, and as the security got threatened, they tackled her and choked her. Seeing it happen, Amaryllis quickly tackled all the people and security there, destroying half the facility in the process. She tried to check in on the other female, but checking her pulse, she established she's been choked to death. She fled the scene, before more security can arrive. She's been hiding in the Amazong rainforest in South America ever since. Amaryllis ages really slow. She ages 10 times slower than normal humans, but also she started to grow plant-like hair and even leaves on her body. She didn't see potential in her new powers then, she looked at herself in disgust, like an abomination. She wanted to become nobody, hence she moved to such a deserted place. The plant Aloe Vera has an enormous therapeutic effect on her and she needs to consume a lot of water, especially on a sunny day, or she'll get tired and hazy. Crossroads (Part 1) Amaryllis is mentioned in Part 1, but never seen. Crossroads (Part 2) Amaryllis is being held in captivity and the F2-Runners, lead by Mission are trying to capture her and use her powers to bolster their ranks. Mission got to her first, but Amaryllis created an enormous wall of thorns around herself to protect herself, giving the Heroes of earth enough time to win the battle, although losing a life. In the end, they rescued and took Amaryllis with them, vowing that she's safe with them. Amaryllis wears no known armor pieces and is dressed in what resembles a high-school uniform. Although she probably doesn't need an armor, since due to her mutation, most of her body is very tough and able to heal, just like a tree, being able to harden her top skin layer at will. She dons the Thorned Rosewhip as a weapon, which highly compliments her Plant-powers. 34156044_933060200186907_8147242954067542016_n.jpg|Amaryllis Old Art 34135428_933060176853576_4761690289565859840_n.jpg|Amaryllis Old Alt Art early_amaryllis2.jpg|Amaryllis Reimagined Lineart 34274705_933060580186869_3063397424010625024_n.jpg|First Ever Concept artwork2_by_crylycrimson_ddmn192-pre.jpg|Amaryllis Fan-art by CrylyCrimson *Be careful what you're asking for...because you just might get it. *I prefer to be a nobody than a slave! *Humanity's going to destroy itself and I want no part in it. *You have to trust me! *Oh gee, I wonder what's on the Discovery Channel. Or National Geographic? * Crossroads (Part 1) * Crossroads (Part 2) * Timegazer * Armageddon (Part 1) * Armageddon (Part 2) Category:Characters Category:Sentient